Barbells and dumbbells are used by an individual to during exercise routines in an attempt to increase muscle mass and strength of the individual. It is also known to use a weighted plate to exercise with to increase muscle mass and strength. Although such devices are useful, they suffer from not being able to provide a wide range of motion when using the device. In particular, there are various exercises that an individual should perform during a routine. However, due to the configuration of the barbells, dumbbells, or plates, the individual is not able to perform a particular exercise, or to perform the multitude of exercises required. It may also be necessary to switch between barbells, dumbbells, and plates during an exercise routine. As can be appreciated, this may increase the time of an exercise routine due to the individual having to switch various devices during the various exercise routines. In view of this, it would be advantageous to provide a weight device for performing a physical fitness routine which provides a wide range of motion during use of the weight device. It would further be desirable to have a weight device for performing a physical fitness routine that can be used during an entire exercise routine.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with weight plate devices. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a weight device for physical fitness routines in which an individual may perform numerous exercises. Further, the present disclosure is related to a weight device for physical fitness routines that allows the weight device to used with innovated exercises that previously have not been available.
Various prior art patents that relate to this subject matter of the current invention can be seen in the United States patent to Anastasi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,502, entitled Weight for Physical Fitness having an Integrally Made Handle.
Related type of weights can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,996, to Widerman, entitled Sculpted Weight for Physical Fitness Routines.
The design patent to Zovich, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,183, shows another weight lifting plate.
Another weight plate is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 450,361, to Harms, et al.
Other United States patents showing related structures can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,213 to Dantolan, U.S. Pat. No. D227,549 to Alissandratos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,364 to Rotella, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,229 to Broussard, U.S. Pat. No. D434,090 to Wallace et al., U.S. Pat. No. D445,854 to Harms et al., U.S. Pat. No. D462,729 to Lawson, U.S. Pat. No. D474,517 to Harms, U.S. Pat. No. D566,209 to Alessandri et al., U.S. Pat. No. D639,874 to Hillson, U.S. Pat. No. D673,230 to Qin, U.S. Pat. No. D698,400 to Potts, U.S. Pat. No. D713,905 to Tang et al., and published application to Wallace et al., No. 2001/0049324.
These are examples of various prior art devices that are available, and are used for weight lifting routines.